The Diary of Darren Shan
by Kirin the Vampiress
Summary: This is the Diary of Darren Shan from his point of veiw in "Trials of Death" with the song "In the End" by Linkin Park. Enjoy and leave reveiws!


DISCLAIMER--I don't own Cirque Du Freak or Linkin Park  
  
It starts with one thing I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep in mind I designed this ryhme   
  
To explain in due time  
  
All I know time is a valuable thing  
  
-----I took the first trial today, ehich was the aquatic maze. Just when time had surely run out and it was surely the end, I found the big "X" that set me free.  
  
Mr.Crepsley was so proud. Time really matters from what I've seen in the trials so far.  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendelum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away  
  
-----My next trial is a cave of needles I have to crawl through. Some vampires have lost their lives because of dropping stallagmites. I'm nervous and a tiny bit scared, but I have to push that aside.  
  
It's so unreal  
  
Didn't even look down below  
  
Watch time go out the window  
  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know   
  
I wasted it all just to   
  
Watch you go  
  
-----My nerves kicked in as I headed my path in to the needles. I kept thinking about getting it over with and proving myself worthy of being a vampire, which distracted me from the cuts I receieved. Countless times I thought I would die...I made it and I was happy to see my mentor and friends waiting for me at the other side. 2 down, 3 more to go...  
  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried and it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory when...  
  
-----May the God's of the vampires help me...Things aparently are bad according to Mr.Crepsley. This next trial I must complete involves myself dodging flames thrown out at me in a room. My sense of hearing is valuable to hear the upcoming fire.  
  
(LATER THAT DAY)  
  
-----I can barely write. I felt that I should write this down to look back on in the hopeful future. My body akes of burns. My hair is gone. I barely made it. Life today I learned is a thin string that can be cut at any time . My eyes are heavy and I despertly need lots of rest, bu  
  
(TWO DAYS LATER)  
  
-----I feel better! There is some what of a party here for a total of 3 days that will help me recover before my next trial. Vampires really DO know how to celebrate!  
  
(TWO DAYS LATER)  
  
-----My next trial is the Blooded Boars (boars pumped with vampire blood). Although I am still a little weak I think I can manage.  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
-----Disaster. I have certain death. My life is over. In my 4th trial I was able to kill one boar. But the other one trapped me and I was stuck under the other one. I stared at what I thought was my killer. I couldn't beleive it when I saw Harkat leap in and kill the remaining boar.  
  
Yelling vampires. An outrage.  
  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
  
I'm surprised it got so(far)  
  
-----Mr.Crepsley is pleading my case with the princes. He is like a father to me. I remember my past, my family. How my death was faked. The pain i seeing my family greive for me...What if now I DO die?  
  
Things arn't the way they are before  
  
You wouldn't recognize me now  
  
-----My life has changed all these years. Mom, Dad, Annie wouldn't recognize me now in any way. I'm dead to them. I tried so hard to impress the princes, which doesn't matter now.  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
-----It wasn't Harkat's fault. He doesn't know are ways;he's not a vampire. It seems in a way I hat eto say that it is his fault I am probably going to die. But, he only wanted me to live, like any friend would.  
  
I put my trust in you  
  
pushed as far as I can go  
  
for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall   
  
To lose it all  
  
But inthe end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
-----This is probably going to be my last entry. Mr.Crepsley-Thanks for being a father to me and being there. Please bury me in my grave. -Darren  
  
There's a knock on my door with Kurda's mumbling. This is it. Die with honor.  
  
-Darren Shan 


End file.
